riftwardrobefandomcom-20200214-history
Ascended Fashion
This is a gallery of the many Ascended Fashions that have been submitted by players. This page will be very image heavy. WIKI.jpg|'LEATHER' :: A Mathosian male in Outlaw's Leather Set chest with Privateer's Leather Set gloves, Bandit's Leather Set shoulders, Freebooter's Leather Set boots, and Marauder's Leather Set hood. Dyed brown primary and dark gray secondary. Magearmor1.jpg|'CLOTH' :: Mystic's Cap of the Mythical, Linen Robe and Shoes, Silk Shoulderpads and Handwraps, Austere Trousers of the Esoteric. Dyed red/dark red. Roguearmor 03.jpg|'LEATHER' :: Mask Of The Hunter, Conditioned Leather Shoulder Guards, Conditioned Leather Jerkin, Leggings Of The Hunter, Soulbind Leather Gloves, Conditioned Leather Boots. Dyed green, orange and yellow Roguearmor 02.jpg|'LEATHER' :: Masterminds's Hood Of The Sinister, Soulbind Leather Boots, Marauder's Tunic Of The Fortress, Exotic Leather Gloves, Adepts Pants. Dye green and orange 001.jpg|'LEATHER' :: Vandal's Hood, Noble Tunic, Hardened Breechers, Vandal's Boots, Privateer's Bracers. All dyed cyan Zytae-Outfit1.png|'CLOTH' :: A Kelari woman wearing the Scholar's Cloth Set dyed to a very dark purple, with brown and light purple trimmings. Zaewen-Outfit2.png|'PLATE' :: A Bahmi woman wearing the chest from the Ascendant Plate Set and the legs from the Monarch's Plate Set all dyed to a light gray with dark purple trimmings. Zaewen-Outfit1.png|'PLATE' :: A Bahmi woman wearing the chest from the Hermit's Plate Set and the legs and feet from the Squire Costume. Clipboard012.jpg|'LEATHER' :: Privateer's Leather Set dress, Mask of the Screaming Abyss helmet on a female Eth. Magepurple.png|'CLOTH' :: Female Eth wearing Studious Cloth Set robes, Sandcovered Costume shoulders, and Conjurer's Cloth Set hood. All dyed magenta, some pieces dark magenta. Clericredandwhite.png|'CHAIN' :: A female Eth wearing Prelate's Chain Set chestpiece, Damon's Chain Set legs, Viscount's Chain Set feet & gloves. Undyed primary, red secondary. dregs.png|'COSTUME' :: Male Eth wearing Endless Skull Helm, Mountaineer's Costume chest, and Pauldrons of Hydriss (from Drowned Halls, no page on Wiki yet). ald.png|'COSTUME' :: Male Eth wearing Adept Costume chest, legs, and boots -- all dyed Seafoam Green primary, purple secondary. Hat is Bogling Surprise, costume reward for completing 25 artifact sets. 1.png|'LEATHER' :: Female Eth wearing Bandit's Leather Set chestpiece and boots. Legs are from Footpad Costume. All items are dyed dark grey or black. 2.png|'PLATE' :: A female Kelari wearing chest, shoulders, legs, and boots from Lotham's Plate Set. Hat is Helm of Howling Rage (drop from tier 1 raids). Chest and helm dyed green, legs and boots dark green. 3.png|'PLATE' :: Male Eth wearing Brigand's Plate Set chestpiece, legs, and boots. Helm and shoulders are Legionnaire's Set. Dyed red and dark grey. 4.png|'CHAIN' :: Male Kelari wearing Physician's Chain Set dress and shoulders, with Viscount's Chain Set gloves and boots. 5.png|'LEATHER' :: Female Kelari wearing Lymond's Leather Set chest, shoulders, and legs. Her shoes are Adept Costume. All pieces dyed magenta and dark magenta. 6.png|'COSTUME' :: Female Mathosian wearing Footpad Costume chest, with Adept Costume pants and boots. Dyed light sky blue. 7.png|'LEATHER' :: Male Bahmi wearing Bandit's Leather Set chest, Privateer's Leather Set helmet and shoulders, and Freebooter's Leather Set legs. All dyed dark grey/black and red. 8.png|'COSTUME' :: Female Eth wearing Footpad Costume chest and legs, Acolyte Costume boots, and Trailblazer's Hat (from referring 2 friends to RIFT). Chest and legs dyed red. 9.png|'LEATHER' :: Female Eth wearing Freebooter's Leather Set hood with Bandit's Leather Set chest and legs. Dyed black. 10.png|'LEATHER' :: Male Eth wearing full Freebooter's Leather Set dyed blue. sensational.png|'PLATE' :: Female High Elf wearing Officer's Plate Set chest, Headache Maker hat, Tam's Plate Set shoulders, and Pugilist's Plate Set legs. All dyed white with red secondary. purplewarrior.png|'PLATE' :: Male Mathosian wearing Duelist's Plate Set chest and helmet, with Vindicator's Plate Set pants and gloves, and Hussar's Plate Set shoulders. All dyed purple. mage.png|'CLOTH' :: Female Eth wearing Heretic's Cloth Robe, Scholar's Cloth Set legs and shoulder, and Mystic's Hood. All dyed dark brown. ascended_1.jpg|COSTUME :: Female Eth wearing Sandcovered Costume shoulders, Adept Costume boots, Refurbished Mathosian Costume legs, Marauder's Leather Set gloves and a Centurio chestpiece. All dyed black and white. Untitled.jpg|burlesque on telare :) Costume.jpg|Head: Scarn Hide Helm Shoulder: Clarivoyant's Shoulderpads Chest: Santuary Gaurd's Cuirass Hands: Cotton Handwraps Legs: Refurbished Mathosian Leggings Feet: Soothsayer's Slippers hiraya_screenshot.png|Leather outfit all dyed black. Vellieow.jpg|Vellieow of Deepwood Vellioh.jpg|Vellioh of Deepwood screenshot.jpg|'LEATHER' :: Female Dwarf wearing Drowned Soreveign's Tunic, Slayer's Leather Gloves, Footpad's Pants and Forester's Leather Boots. All dyed dark brown.